Thunder and Fang MCU
by TheKingGrey
Summary: Mason has been on the run for so many years she lost count ages ago. she is constantly on the move, she didn't like to stay in one place for long, the one thing she liked even less than staying in one place, were people, human or mutant, she couldn't stand any of them. so what's she to do when S.H.I.L.E.D comes knocking on her door with an offer they think she can't refuse.


**Disclaimer: a bit of a warning this book will contain coarse language, scenes of violence and talk of and scenes of sexual things, though there's not that much in this chapter. I do not own anything that has to do with anything Marvel related that shows up in this book, characters, names, or places, I own non of it all rights go to their rightful Creacters the only thing I own is Mason and her plot, and a few minor OCs. I hope you enjoy -g**

* * *

"go, shoo, you mangy thing" the old man pressed the broom against the small striped cat, that had been digging in the bins by his shop when he came out to throw out trash, hissing at the gray-haired man, the gray and black striped cat bolted out of the alleyway, the leather neckless held firmly in his jaw, the metal pendant shining in the sun as he dodged the people on the busy sidewalks of New York City. stopping at a crosswalk he waited for the people to cross so he could as well, which got him some weird looks from the humans through none of them bothered him, as soon as the light turned the cat ran to the other side he was in a bit of a hurry so he didn't pay much attention to the people walking around, earning him a few curse words whenever he tripped someone.

finally, he could see the cafe that he was to meet his master. running to the corner table on the little patio the small cat could see his master sitting there, he had a young woman sitting with him, seeing that they were in a heavy conversation he made his way silently to his master's side jumping on to his lap where he dropped the neckless for him to grab

"All I'm saying, Mason, is that your abilities are amazing, and should you ever grow tired of running, you will always have a place with me" the man's voice was deep and held a tone to it that made the woman across from him narrow her hazel eyes at him

"I am not running from anybody, I just don't like to stay in one place for long" she huffed crossing her arms, and if possible glared even harder at the man across from her, the bastard just smirked

"Yes, of course, my mistake" the look in his eye clearly said he didn't believe her, running a hand through her dark brown locks, Mason moved her gaze to the sidewalk not wanting to look at the Raven haired man any longer knowing he would see through anything she said, something not many could.

picking up the neckless the cat had brought him earlier, he held it up for the brunette to see "I believe this is yours" raising an eyebrow he waited for Mason's gaze to return to him, turning her head she caught sight of the pendant dangling from his hand

"where did you find That" she Growled leaning over the table reaching out to grab it, but he moved it right before she could, which just made her angrier, eyes hard and narrowed the brunette growled lowly "give it to me Amos"

"tsk tsk, that's not you ask for something" he chuckled, clearly amused at the angry woman, who looked close to jumping over the table to take the piece of jewelry back

"please, give me the neckless, you bastard" clenching her hands together Mason dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand trying not to reach across and sink the claws that were trying to come out, into the throat of the man in front of her

"See, that's all you had to do" Amos smirked knowing how angry she was, he also knew that no matter how much she wanted to attack him, she wouldn't. "Now, put the claws away kitty we wouldn't want to cause a scene, would we?" his smirk grew wider if possible when she let out a sigh and pulled her fingers from where they had been embedded in her hand, specks of blood the only thing showing that just seconds before claws had been dug into the tender flesh of her hand, "It would be a shame if they were able to find you before you were ready" a pointed look in her direction made it clear who he was talking about. bringing his hand back down from where it was held above him, he held it out to her, this time not taking it back when she reached for it.

"how did you even lose it in the first place?" his question made Mason pull her gaze from the neckless that was safely back in her care, to the blue-eyed man across from her

"I got into a mild disagreement with some people and I missed placed it" the look in her eyes made it clear for him not to push anymore, there was only so much control she had and was done for the day,

"While this had been fun Kitty, I'm afraid Danny is calling me home" standing from his seat Amos straightened his suit jacket before collecting the striped cat which had been sleeping peacefully while he conversed with his friend, who he could tell was at the end of her rope with him, while they may have been friends for years, he knew he got on her nerves like no one else but her brother could

"Yeah, tell the little shit I said hey would you" standing up as well the Brunette stretched her arms above her head, her spine popping, bringing her arms down she took a relaxed stance next to Amos, the man was staring into the distance, his blue eyes seemingly staring at nothing, "Amos?" while her voice remained unaffected Mason rested a hand on the mans shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of the trance-like state he was in

"Oh? this will be fun" he chuckled lowly, obviously forgetting whos presence he was in

"What?" Mason tilted her head to the side slightly, sending the man beside her a confused look,

"Huh, oh, nothing for you to worry about kitty" it was clear Amos hadn't maint to say anything as he tried to brush it off, but Mason was stubborn

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Oh, nothing, but you, my dear, are going to have the adventure of a lifetime" his voice matched the devilish smirk on his face, glancing over at the brunette at his side, "I think it's time I take my leave, mon amie," mischievous glint in his eye, Amos bowed his head slightly, as he locked eyes with the young woman across from before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Mason standing there on the sidewalk in the fading evening light, more confused and angry than before.

rolling her shoulders, Mason brushed off the way her friend had been acting and made her way down the sidewalk not one bit worried about walking down the sketchier parts of town as the sun set because those who were stupid enough to approach her weren't conscious long after.

altho tonight it seemed the idiots were avoiding her, the one night she wanted someone to be stupid enough to try, to piss her off more than the night already had, the beast inside her was begging for a fight, itching to get out and some damage, to get bloody, because even though she considered Amos one of the only friends she had, she nor the beast liked being left in the dark

* * *

after picking up some steaks from the store Mason had gon home, well, the place she lived for the time being. not that it was a bad place, no, it was as cozy as a small one bedroom apartment could be, but she knew she would be leaving soon, but for now all she wanted to do was enjoy her meal, and go to sleep. which is why she growled angrily when someone knocked on her door disturbing her peace,

"what" the word was barely audible, as what mostly came from her mouth was manly growling, standing in the door she glared at the older brunette haired man who had a light friendly smile on his face,

"miss green?" the man had a voice that made her tense, the way he said it, it was like he knew that wasn't her real name, that made her and the beast pause, there were few who knew her real name and no one who was on her side, was on this planet.

standing straight she held the beast back from her voice as much as she could as she fought her instinct to run, to tear this man apart and get as far as possible, "who wants to know?" the growl wasn't there anymore as she focused her sense to see who else was with this man,she didn't think for a minute that whoever he was with was stupid enough to send someone after her by themselves. this man though, she had a feeling who he worked for, and she didn't want anything to do with them

"I'm agent Phill Coulson, with I'm The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. do you mind if we talk" the only thing that went through her mind was **'oh fuck'**

 **A/N: well this was the first chapter and I think it turned out okay, but let me know what you guys think -g**


End file.
